A Romanian history
by Cezizzle
Summary: This is Romania's history from the revolution in 1848 until the first world war in Hetalia style. Don't shoot me, I just have too much free time and I need high grades for my english exam. Also, featuring Romania's historical relation with Prussia


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia.

**Summary:**Just Romania's history explained through Hetalia's view :3

Btw, I got the maximum score at my history exam yay~! /o/

**The year is 1848.**

The revolution starts in Palermo, Sicily.

In February, Ludovic-Filip falls at Paris.

In March, Wien's population gets out on the streets.

The impact of those democratic revolutions is felt even in the Romanians Principalities.

The Romanian revolution starts in 27 March, in Iasi, Moldova.

The young Moldavian runs over to Mihail Sturdza, his ruler. He lends him a petition of thirty-five articles signed by almost ten thousands revolutionars. Their demands were easy, so they were approved by the ruler, except two of them. The brunette boy narrows his eyes.

"But, sir, the revolutionars won't leave the Petersburg Hotel until you don't approve all of their demands." he says calmly and Mihail lets out a annoyed groan.

"Guards, go arrest them." he demands before the yound Moldavian can say anything more.

Thirteen revolutionars are arrested and sent in exil to Istanbul. Six of them escape, though, and run in Transylvania,

Meanwhile, in Wallachia, the revolution is very well organized.

The strawberry blonde Romanian reads the petition, very much alike the Moldavian model. The ruler, Gheorghe Bibescu, firstly approving it, gives up two days later as the ruler.

Later, a revolutionary gouvernment is created and rules the country for almost two months. The tricolour is created.

Unfortunately, the Turks interfere firstly on diplomatic way. But after that, under Russia's pression, they decide to finish the revolution in a brutal and bloody way.

"Sadiq...don't!" the teen blonde sobs, pulling on the Turk's arm as he slices off a fireman's head. The brunette turns to him and grabs his collar, his eyes glowing darkly. "Do you think I like this, brat? You and your stupid people's ideas! Making a revolution!" he spits in the boy's face. "Who do you think you are to start a revolution?"

He lets the teen fall on the floor before leaving, his hands bloody. The teen stares at the dead bodies around him and starts crying. "_La naiba..." _he sobs.

In Transylvania, the Hungarian revolution got in conflict with the Romanian one because the first one wanted to make Transylvania become part of Hungary's territory and eliminate Romanians rights.

Therefore, in Transylvania fourty thousands of people get together as Simion Barnutiu has a long and powerful speech about the Romanian's wishes.

A dark blonde haired young girl walks over to Elizaveta. She bows formaly to her, but the woman doesn't even says 'hello'.

"Miss Hedervary" the girl begins. "My people want the rights to us to be equal with the ones from Wallachia. They also want romanian to be the official language." she says some more wishes, kind of insignifiant if you are thinking rationally and Elizaveta shakes her head.

"No." a dark smirk covers here lips as she leans down to the girl's eyes level; the girl is kind of short. "Transylvania is going to be mine, and so are you" the woman whispers in her ear, tracing a nail over her soft cheek. The young child slaps her hand away.

"Niciodata" the girl says harshly and a tall man puts a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Hedervary, why don't you call your ruler and let me talk with him?" the man says in a deep voice. He is kinda old, somewhere around his sixties. Elizaveta nods and comes back later with Lajos Kossuth, their ruler.

"Lajos, I am Avram Iancu, ruler of Transylvania. My friend, Nicolae, wants us to get to an accord." the man explains to the Hungarian one. Lajos thinks a while and nods, a bit hesitantly. "...I'm sure we can do that. There is no need to spill more blood." he says and Avram nods, smiling.

But, later, as they have a drink together with the small girl and Elizaveta, an army of Russians stops in front of them. Elizaveta narrows her eyes. "What are you doing here, Ivan?" she asks the tallest Russian who just smiles childishly.

"Austria's king, Franz Josef, sent us here. Do you know why?" Ivan asks the woman and Elizaveta shakes her head. The Russian's smile gets widder.

"He sent us to kill you,"

The Russians fight the Hungarians at Vilagos on 13 August and wins.

Alexandru sits in a room with his younger brother, Ion. They stay in silence until Alexandru mutters something.

"Ce?" Ion asks him and Alexandru mutters it again. "I can't understand, Alex."

"I said 'Why isn't Luminita here'..."the blonde says louder, looking expresionless at the floor. Ion smiles sadly and pats his back.

"Frate mai mare...Don't worry, we will defend the Hasburgic Empire and bring her back." the Moldavian assures him and Alexandru tries to make a small smile.

"Ion...Pui...You are always so optimist. But we can't win with only the wishes." he says sadly and Ion smacks the back of his head. "Boule, don't say that! You got me back so many times..." Ion says and Alexandru lets out a small chuckle. "I guess you're right...But you always fought for my ass. I just got you out of shit." Ion hits him teasingly in the shoulder, before getting up.

"I...I should go...If mister Rusia sees I'm missing, he will blame the Baltics again." the brunette mutters and Alexandru looks at him pleadingly. "Te rog...Stai." Ion smiles simpathetically and kisses his brother's forehead. "I'll be back, I promise!" he says in a cheerfully voice before leaving the house.

_There you are, Alexandru...Alone again. _

**Notes:** Transylvania was part of the Hasburgic Empire back then and Moldova was Russia's. Wallachia would be what remained from the actual Romania at that time, so it was kinda little if you think how big Transylvania is. Anyway, if you got confused, no, the Austrians didn't want to eliminate the Hungarians :U Franz Josef just put the Russian to beat them so they won't make the alliance with Romanians and make the right equal. (Stupid crazy bitch trying...)

Translations:  
La naiba- Damn it

Niciodata- Never

Ce?- What?

Frate mai mare- Big brother

Pui- (literally: chicken) sweetie, darling, my small baby

Te rog- Please

Stai- Stay

**The Union and Cuza's reforms**

In Transylvania, the revolutionars lose brought back the control of the Hasburgic Empire and in the other two states, In Wallachia and Moldova, it brought back the double foreigner control: the turkish and russian.

The situations wasn't the best for an Union of the three Principalities.

After Crimeea's war, Russia loses, this resulting that in 1856, Russia's protection over the Principalities is replaced with the biggest powers protection: England, France and Prussia, the ottoman suveranity still remaining though.

The French extern minister, cont Alexander Walewsky, supports the idea of the union between the Romanians, but Turkey's, England's and Austria's decline it so they let the two states, Wallachia and Moldova talk about this.

"Arthur, we should let them. They are brothers...How would you feel if you and your brothers wouldn't be united?" Francis yells at him and Arthur slams his hands on the table. "I would be happy!" the English screams back.

Sadiq sits up too, together with Roderich. "They are too little! You saw what they did with the revolution?" the Turk shouts and Francis glares at him. "You said just because you want to control them! What are you, a pedophile?" the blonde spits in disgust.

"You are the one talking!" Roderich holds on Sadiq's arm as he wants to punch Francis. "I completely approve what sir Sadiq and sir Arthur said." the brunette with glasses says and Francis snorts. "Zut! Vous etez imbecile!" Francis yells, before leaving the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Gilbert sits on his chair near the man from Sardinia and sighs. "Geez...They are going to spoil the poor boys." he says, and the other man nods. "Hope the boys will have a good idea."

In the end, the king Napoleon III and the queen Victoria of England fall to an accord.

In 5 January 1859, Moldova choses Alexandru Ioan Cuza as ruler, but Wallachia isn't quite sure.

"I don't know, Ion..." Alexandru says, worried. "I don't think he'll make that of a good job."

Ion smiles widely. "Alex, come on! Is our chance for an Union!"

Alexandru has some more moments when he hesitates, but in the end, in 24 January 1859, Cuza is chosen as ruler by Wallachia too.

Cuza starts working fastly and in 1862, the United Principalities adopts an official name: Romania.

He makes a lot of positive changes in the culture and political domeins. He makes a lot of rules that helps at the organizing of the new country, Romania.

In 11 February 1866, Cuza needs to give up on his place as a ruler due a cruel and irationally alliance created by conservators and radical liberals in order to make the ruler give up.

**Notes: **Again, Wallachia would be Romania without Moldova and Transylvania, also called as Tara Romaneasca (The Romanian country)

It's kind of funny; the Britons never liked us. I'm talking about English, more precisely. The Scotish love us and our women :'D. The English always complain about us on television and call us robbers and whores, but still, they buy our weed and bang our 'whores'.

Also, the French were really nice back then :3 Sarkozy just destroyed that country. -coughscoughs-Because he is half Hungarian-coughscoughs-

Translations: Zut!Vous etez imbecile!- Damn!You are idiots!

**Carol I Hohenzollern-Sigmarigen**

After Cuza gives up as a ruler, the Romanians need to look for a new ruler, a foreigner one.

The throne is firstly offered to Filip of Flandrese, the brother of the king of Belgium. He declines the offert and the throne is offered to Carol Hohenzollerm-Siegmarigen, a young Prussian man of twenty-seven years, sibling with the rulers of Prussia and France.

Carol is the silbing of Wilheilm I, the king of Prussia but also with the king of France, Napoleon III. He has high studies and high grades in army.

In 9 May 1866, he is crowned as the Prince of Romania.

The young Romanian enters in a spacious and luxurious room. On a chair, an albino sits in his uniform, a deviously smirk on his face.

"Alex." he says and Alexandru bows. "Pleased to meet you, sir Gilbert. I am looking forward on sharing the same regal house with you."

Gilbert burts out in laughter, making the blonde look confused. He sits up and puts his hands on the shorter's shoulder. "Alexandru! Don't be so formal with me, you know me!" he says cheerfully and grins. "Also, since we are going to share the same regal house...You are from now on my cousin!" he declares and Alexandru looks at him confused.

Cousin...?

Alexandru's face lights up and tears fills his eyes. Gilbert pulls him in a tight hug and smiles widely. "Don't worry, little boy, I'll take good care of you." he whispers gently and Alexandru chuckles, hidding his face in Gilbert's chest.

He never felt this loved again after his mother died in the war between Dacians and Romans.

Alexandru went to meet his new ruler. He enters a spacious room and bows to the young Prussian man, standing at his desk. Carol sits up and walks over to him to shake hands. Alexandru starts asking him in romanian what plans he has, but notices the man doesn't understands.

"Y-You don't speak..romanian?" Alexandru gasps shocked.

He goes back to Gilbert. "Gilbert! He doesn't speaks Romanian, how am I going to understand him?" the blonde complains and Gilbert shrugs, playing with his bird. "I guess I'll accompany you then."

This is how Gilbert became Alexandru's translator; the Romanian was very careful to what the Prussian ruler was doing but after he saw he did a great job with the constitution, he gave up and started to hang out with Gilbert more.

Today, Arthur called Alexandru to him.

"You have magical potential." he notices, gasping shocked when he sees the blonde playing with Flying Mint Bunny.

Alexandru smiles warmly to him. "I do? How so?"

The English is about to teach him some basic magic when Francis burts in, carrying notebooks and pencils with him.

"Ohohohohon~ Arthur, I'm taking the little boy! He is my cousin after all, I need to teach him french~ The language of loooove!" the French chirpes, making Arthur want to puke. "No, frog." he says harshly.

"Non?" Francis repeats. "Oh, non, mon amour~ Le garcon comes with me." Francis says calmly, but he and Arthur soon start to quarell over the boy.

Gilbert breaks the door with his leg and laughs loudly. "Kesesesese~ He is coming with me! He is my cousin~" Gilbert says and Francis whines. "He's my cousin too, Gil!"

The albino shrugs. "We share the same regal house, Fran." he grins and grabs the Romanian's hand. "We're leaving, ja? Auf wiedersen, suckers!"

"Zut." Francis curses.

"Bullocks." Arthur adds. "Is only your fault, Francis."

"What did you said?"

Alexandru sits on the grass as Gilbert comes with two plates of Kuchen. He lends the blonde a bowl and starts eating from his own.

"I like your foos so much, Gil!" Alexandru exclaims as he eats fastly. Gilbert chuckles. "Danke, kleine schonen!"

They keep talking random stuff until Gilbert stares at him. "What about Elizaveta?" Alexandru narrows his eyes. "I hate her." The Romanian says harshly and Gilbert smirks.

"Me too." Alexandru nods. "She took away Luminita, my little sister. She...did so many bad things on the Romanian teritorry..." the blonde says, pulling his knees under his chin. Gilbert smiles and pulls him to his chest. "Don't worry. With Carol as the ruler, you will soon have her back." he assures the boy.

Alexandru smiles in Gilbert's chest. "Da." He chuckles. "And if not, we will prank her, right?" Gilbert burts in laughter. "Definitely!" he exclaims, thumbing up.

"How's Ludwigexandru asks him and Gilbert smiles. "He is learning. Soon, his country will be formed and he will rule over it." Alexandru smiles too. "What are you going to do with Saxony, Bavaria and the other provincies?" he asks and the albino shrugs. "They will still be part of the new country, Deutschland."

Alexandru mutters the name slowly. "I'll just call it Germania." The albino laughs. "Do you need to ruin all the awesome names?"

Alexandru and Carol stay in silence as Gilbert punches Francis in the jaw. The war between Prussia and France started in 1780.

"...I should...Give up as ruler." Carol says in romanian. He learns the langiuage fast, but still has dificulty pronuncing the words. Alexandru looks at him schoked. 'Te rog, nu!" he says, grabbing on the man's arm. "I need you! Romania needs you!" Carol looks surprised at before nodding, patting the boy.

With Carol as a ruler, Romania become better. Carol improved the economy, education, culture and more others and the people were happy with it.

Allthough, in south-west, countries such as Bulgaria, Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia and Hertegovnia started wars against the Ottoman Empire. Carol wants to take advantage of this and makes an alliance with Russia. In exchange, Russians are free to wander through Romania as long they pay the taxes.

Russia starts the war against the Ottoman Empire in 1877.

"Ivan, let me help you with the army." Alexandru offers and Ivan smiles darkly. "No, I'm okay. You just stay behind me and watch, da?" the Russian says and Alexandru nods. "D-Da..."

But after a while, the Russians start losing so they ask Carol to help them with army. The Romanians fight the Turks and soon, Russia and Turkey end a peace contract.

After the convention in Berlin, Romania gets Dobrogea and becomes an independet state but is forced to lend Moldova to Russia.

"Tradatorule! I helped you with the army, how can you do this to me?" Alexandru yells in the taller one's face. Ivan just smiles innocently. "You asked me to fight the Turks in order to free your country. I think a prize is well worth."

"But why Moldova again?" the shorter blonde yells again and Russia smiles. "I could have taken your whole country. Be happy." he says and leaves.

After the independence, Romania becomes a kingdom and Carol I becomes a king.

**Notes: **You have no idea how much respect I have for Carol I :O

Also, Russians should be ashamed for betraying us like that :'( At least we have their vodka /o/

**The First World War**

The Triple Alliance- Germany, Austro-Hungary, Italy

Antanta- France, England, Rusia

Afraid of Russia and its expansionist intentions, Carol I gets closer to the Triple Alliance. In 1883, a secret alliance between Romania and the Triple Alliance is formed.

In 1921, the balkans states win the fight against Turkey and is forced to give up on all the European territories. But in roder to make Serbia weaker, Austro-Hungary orders bulgaria to fight its allies and expand its territory.

"Do...you want me to fight against my friends...just so Serbia gets weaker?" the Bulgarian says calmly, tapping his arm with his fingers. He couldn't believe what Roderich and Elizaveta expect him to do.

"Yes, my little Nikolai." Elizaveta says, smirking. "You will also get new territories, so I don't see why is that a problem." Nikolai slams his hand on the table. "They are like my family, Elizaveta!" he says harshly. "Would you attack Tino or Eduard?"

Elizaveta hisses. "I am not related to any of them." she says coldly. "Theoretically speaking, you are. You are cousins." Nikolai replies, smirking at Elizaveta's annoyance.

"Shut up!" Roderich yells, surprising the other two brunettes. "You may not speak like this to your rulers, Nikolai!" he scolds the Bulgarian. Nikolai turns and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, in Romania, Alexandru understands that he has to fight with his neighbour from South. With Nikolai. With his _best-friend_. He sits up and walks outside his house, only to face a gun pointed at his face.

"N...Nikolai..." Alexandru mumbles, looking at the brunette holding a expresionless face. He pulls out his sword. "I will not let you win this time." Alexandru says and they start fighting.

He wins and after they sign a peace contract in Bucharest, Romania obtains Cadrilater, a region between Romania and Bulgaria.

But this was just the beginning.

Austro-Hungary started the first worldwar when they put pressure over Serbia, after what happened in Sarajevo. Like Italy, Romania kept its neutrality two years. In all this time, there were a lot of conferences discutting the side Romania should be on and preparations for the war.

In 1914, the king is changed from Carol I to Ferdinand I. In 15 Ausgust 1916, he signs Romania to Antanta's side, but Romania wasn't prepared for the war yet. France and Russia promised to send army in Romania against the Austro-Hungary so the Romanians went in Transylvania earlier and started partying.

Unfortunately, the Russian are not coming and the French get there only after three weeks. The Romanians are waited by two armies. The first one in south, where an army formed of Germans, Bulgarians and Turks wait for them and in west, an army formed of Austrians, Hungarians and Germans.

"SHIT!" Alexandru yells as he faces Nikolai, Sadiq and Ludwig. His army is quite numerous, but their army is...huge. Sadiq chuckles as he pulls Nikolai closer. "See this, brat? Your friend doesn't gives a fuck about you." he says, poking Nikolai's emotionless face with a finger. Alexandru opens his eyes widely and glares at Ludwig. "Your brother would be so ashamed!" he spits on the floor and Ludwig shrugs.

"Your ruler, Ferdinand, lost all of his contacts with the Hohenzollern-Siegmarigen regal house when he joined Antanta." the German says calmly as he pulls out a gun. "You are not related to mein bruder anymore." Alexandru narrows his eyes and makes sign to start the fight. Unfortunately, he and his army loses and he now faces Nikolai, his cheeks dirted with someone's blood. The Bulgarian pulls his collar and puts a gun to his chest. "I'm sorry, Alex." He presses the trigger.

...It...didn't hurt. Alexandru wakesup in a cold room and looks to his side. Ion sleeps on an armchair, snoring slightly. The blonde looks at his chest and sees no scar or bandajes. _Why didn't Nikolai shot me?_

He jumps off his bed and notices a newspaper on a desk. He takes it and starts reading. He opens his eyes widely at the title writing with big letters.

_Russia is out of the war_

He starts reading it nervously.

_After the Ukrainians won at Petrograd, the empire controlled by Russia fell. The Russians are in a critical moment, they already signed a contract with the enemy, the Triple Alliance. Romania needs to give up on the war now too, Russia being its only support..._

Alexandru couldn't believe it. Russia signed a contract with the enemy and now...his country has to simply give up?

He shakes his brother's shoulder and Ion groans slightly. "Alex..." he yawns widely and stretches, noticing his brother's troubled face. "You heard of it." he says and Alexandru nods. "...The prim-minister already signed the peace contract with the enemy for us. We need to give up on Dobrogea, the Carpatian Mountains...petrol..." Alexandru covers his mouth with a hand.

"Ferdinand won't allow it. He has a stick too deep up his ass to give up this easy." the blonde says and Ion chuckles in his hand.

Alexandru was right. In 28 Octomber 1918, Romania enters again in the war, still on Antanta's side. But the next day, the war ends due the peace contract signed by Germany. Romania is considered a winner country.

Alexandru and Ion can't hold their laughter. "Dumnezeule! There wasn't even sixteen hours since we entered back in the war that we already won!" the blonde laughs loudly as Ion opens a vodka bottle. "I...I know! And Romania is still considered one of the winner coutries that contributed!" the brunette laughs, taking loud sips right from the bottle.

Alexandru takes the bottle and does the same. "Fratioare...Now, I have a plan. Moldova and Transylvania are going to be reunited with Romania soon." the boy smirks and Ion looks at him questionly. "I'm waiting." the brunette says, later going back to Russia's house.

**Notes: I laughed so hard it hurt. **

**Our history teacher was like: BIG BROTHER RUSSIA loses its power and we have to leave the war. When we enter again, the next day...we WIN.**

**By the way...Should I continue this?:O We are going to make the communism in Romania soon so I might probably get ideas uwu (This year we are studying only Romania's history and I recently learnt for the most important exam for history; my brain is full only with years, Carol I and Hungary hating Romania /o/ ) Shoot me.**


End file.
